Talk:False Knight/@comment-27940425-20180117030237
So I've found a very cheesy way to beat Failed Champion if your fairly late in the game. It relies on the use of Kingsoul and Glowing Womb along with a small "bug" with the Failed Champion's arena. If you equip GW, and KS (it also helps to have defenders crest to make the glowing womb spawns explode along with even weaversong for a bit of extra damage) you can then hop up to the very top of FC's arena and hold crystal dash. It seems that you can actually get high enough on the wall that the falling rocks actually can not hit you (yes I know that the right side is generally a low chance of getting hit as is, but it seems if you're high enough, you can be above the area where they spawn). Then you just hold crystal dash and wait for your minions to do enough damage to stun the FC since Kingsoul provides infinite soul. Some issues I experienced getting this to work: There is the issue of getting high enough on the wall as I could only really not get hit if only a small amount of the crystal dash's crystal animation was even visible on the wall. This is difficult to do and gauge since you can not see your knight at the time. You do indeed need A LOT of patience and a good crystal dash finger/weight. Since the minions only do about 10ish damage, spawn every few seconds, and need to chew through about 360 health for each section of the fight. This means you have to hold down your crystal dash for a while (I found it to be about 10-15 minutes b/w stuns). As mentioned if you need to, you may want to put a weight on the key/tape it down if you're using a controller. It's important to note that during each stun, you have to get down and actually hit the maggot's head otherwise, FC will not do his rage which will damage the floor, progressing the fight. If you don't and just let him sit there, he'll eventually get back up and that whole section will have been for nothing. Then after hitting his head a few times, you have to quickly head back up to your hiding spot before rocks start falling, otherwise it may be much more difficult to set up your crystal dash. Obviously, this is really cheesy and takes a long while, I would only suggest it if you really can not manage the fight no matter what you do. I might suggest going for the stalwart shell, quick slash, joni's blessing, etc combo before this as I think that that works best for me when fighting him and of course upgrade your nail to the pure nail before this fight as well. Otherwise, you can try the glowing womb cheese if you really feel the need to (or if you just want to see FC get continuously bombarded with exploding flies).